Promesse ou menace?
by Cilou O'Neill
Summary: Petit ship Shweir...pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné! Sinon tout est dans le titre
1. Default Chapter

**Promesse ou menace ?**

_**Auteur :** Cilou_

_**E-mail :** : Romance, Shweir_

_**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude…malheureusement pas à moi, et pas de sous ! Euh pourquoi je fais ça alors ?Lol_

_**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà ma réponse à un petit challenge lancé par Sady…_imaginez que deux de vos persos favoris soient enfermés dans une salle tous les deux, elle ne s'ouvre pas de l'intérieur. Et oui mais vous avez juste deux trucs à voir c'est que d'autres personnages de la série doivent les découvrir, dans une posture un peu compromettante ( à vous de voir mais je dirais la plus simple)  
_C'est assez court ! Mais je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire !_

Dédicaces à toutes les lectrices assidues du forum La Porte des Etoiles Imagine ! Dont certaines m'ont déjà donné leurs avis ! En particulier Logan, Nemesis, Hito, Cris, Cécilouette, Hélios, Lina, Mizuki, Elody et Sady ! Et aussi ma petite missli !

Bonne Lecture.

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation

Le major Sheppard et le docteur Weir étaient accoudés à l'un des balcons d'Atlantis, en train d'admirer un magnifique coucher de soleil. Le silence régnait et tous les deux appréciaient l'instant. Le calme après la tempête…Dans la journée l'équipe de John était rentrée d'une mission difficile où ils avaient encore failli tous y rester.  
Cependant un intrus décida d'intervenir, brisant ce moment d'apaisement. Elisabeth observait, amusée, John se débattant avec un insecte coloré.

"Arrrg, fichue bestiole !

Vous devriez arrêter de vous agiter John !

J'aimerais bien vous y voir ! "grogna t'il n'appréciant pas le sourire moqueur qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Il voulut alors écraser l'insecte mais celui-ci le piqua à la nuque.

"Me... ! Il m'a piqué

Je vous l'avais bien dit !"

Mais Liz s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit la grimace de douleur de son compagnon.

"Laissez moi voir ! Ecartez votre main John !"

Cependant en se déplaçant, l'insecte à moitié assommé par le major tomba dans ses vêtements. Ne supportant pas l'idée d'une telle présence, Sheppard enleva vivement sa veste, suivie de près par son tee-shirt noir. Découvrant son torse musclé à Elisabeth encore stupéfaite de la rapidité de la scène, et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais avec la faible luminosité et l'occupation particulière qu'il portait à l'achèvement de l'insecte, John ne remarqua pas son trouble. Depuis l'épisode de la sangsue wraith accrochée à son cou, il les supportait de moins en moins. Puis il passa sa main sur sa nuque douloureuse et sentit qu'une petite boule se formait.

"Je crois que je devrais aller à l'infirmerie !

En effet le docteur Beckett vous examinera!"

John s'approcha de la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, mais il remarqua avec surprise qu'elle restait clause.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Elisabeth en se rapprochant de lui, tentant de faire abstraction des mouvements envoûtants des muscles de son dos.

La porte est bloquée…je crois que l'infirmerie attendra !

Vous devez vous faire examiner ! Qui sait ce que vous a injecté cette bestiole !

A moins d'être le passe muraille, je ne vois pas d'autre solution !

Venez ! On va appliquer la bonne vieille méthode !"

Surpris, il se laissa entraîner vers l'endroit où une faible clarté subsistait. Elle observa attentivement la piqûre. Les sourcils froncés en signe de concentration, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure elle paraissait hésiter. Puis brusquement elle se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps contre le sien. Décontenancé, ses bras lui encerclèrent naturellement la taille. Puis Liz posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, John sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Alors il comprit, elle allait aspirer le venin, ou du moins essayer.  
Tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les lèvres chaudes dans son cou, et de ne pas laisser ses pensées divaguer, alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte les interrompit.

-Mais je vous assure que… 

Le docteur McKay et le lieutenant Ford venaient d'arriver sur le balcon, découvrant John et Liz enlacés, lui torse nu alors qu'elle s'appliquait à lui faire un magnifique suçon. Trop surpris ils restaient tous les deux plantés fixement face à eux.

"Hum je crois qu'on repassera ! dit Ford tentant de reprendre contenance

Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Messieurs !

Parce que vous savez ce qu'ils croient Liz ? demanda Sheppard un peu vexé par le fait qu'elle se défende aussi vivement"

Elisabeth lui envoya un regard noir, déjà qu'elle était assez troublée, inutile d'en rajouter. Les rumeurs, elle connaissait ça et elle savait ce qu'il suffisait d'un rien. L'image du général O'Neill et du colonel Carter lui vinrent de suite à l'esprit. Elle s'éloigna alors de son étreinte, à regret elle devait bien l'admettre.

"Passez à l'infirmerie major ! Que le docteur Beckett vérifie s'il n'y aurait pas des substances hallucinogènes !

C'est ça votre excuse pour lui avoir fait un suçon ! s'écria McKay malgré lui "

Elisabeth lui jeta un regard terrible mais ne s'arrêta pas. Et tous les trois la virent disparaître dans l'obscurité de la cité.

"On est arrivé au mauvais moment peut être ?

McKay ! Inutile d'en rajouter ! Je vais à l'infirmerie, ramassez l'insecte au lieu de discuter, et amenez le à Beckett !

Quel…"

Mais Sheppard avait également disparu.

Au détour d'un couloir, John sentit une main lui agripper le bras, et le plaquer contre le mur.

"Le jour où je vous ferais un suçon John, vous vous en souviendrez !"

Et avant qu'il ait pu rajouter un mot, elle partit. Peu à peu un immense sourire apparu alors sur les lèvres du major.

Promesse ou menace ?

Fin

Envoyez les coms !


	2. Chapter 2

Promesse ou menace ? partie 2

_**Auteur :** Cilou_

_**E-mail :** : Romance, Shweir_

_**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude…malheureusement pas à moi, et pas de sous ! Euh pourquoi je fais ça alors ?Lol_

_**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai reçu plusieurs commentaires me demandant une suite…je me suis exécutée ! Lol en espérant que ça vous plaise_

Dédicaces à toutes les lectrices assidues du forum La Porte des Etoiles Imagine ! En particulier Logan, Nemesis, Hito, Cris, Cécilouette, Hélios, Gjc, Lina, Mizuki, Elody et Sady ! Et aussi ma petite missli !

Bonne Lecture.

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation

Quand Elisabeth s'éloigna, elle se sentait comme une adolescente qui vient de recevoir son premier baiser. Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé…enfin pas vraiment. Mais l'impression était la même, l'excitation, le sang qui circule plus vite dans les veines, la poussée d'adrénaline…Elle avait posé ses mains sur lui, son torse musclé, ses larges épaules…Liz avait senti le frisson le parcourir, ressentant la même chose. Les mains lui enserrant la taille et la rapprochant de lui, l'avaient électrisée et troublée au plus haut point. Leur corps lui avaient semblé faits l'un pour l'autre, chacun trouvant sa place, leur proximité créant une harmonie parfaite…

Plus Elisabeth y repensait, plus la chaleur au creux de ses reins augmentait et le besoin de le sentir à nouveau contre elle se faisait plus pressant. Tout cela alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés ! Sa réaction démesurée face à cette étreinte l'énervait car elle ne se contrôlait plus. Et Elisabeth Weir ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Depuis son réveil, John restait bêtement planté devant sa glace. Il regardait la marque dans son cou repensant à cette soirée. Beckett avait analysé la substance, et il n'y avait aucun danger mortel…Elisabeth avait seulement appliqué le proverbe, « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ». Guérir… l'image de Liz en tenue d'infirmière, son infirmière, s'insinua doucement dans son esprit. Il se passa la tête sous l'eau dans l'espoir de ne plus y penser. Puis sa main redessina distraitement le contour de la marque, un sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres. Il trouverait le moyen de lui faire tenir sa promesse.

Lors du briefing suivant, personne n'aborda le sujet pourtant la scène était présente dans tous les esprits. McKay et Ford les observaient suspicieux cherchant à déterminer leur relation exacte. Mais c'était l'attitude de Sheppard qui perturbait le plus Elisabeth, il la regardait intensément comme s'il voulait la sonder. Son cou était parfaitement visible car il ne portait pas sa veste et la marque sombre ressortait sur sa peau bronzée. Cependant son regard était différent, une lueur de malice et de défi plus forte brillait à présent dans ses yeux.

Alors que son équipe avait déjà quitté la salle, John se retourna vers elle avec un mystérieux sourire.

Major ?

Je trouverais le moyen de vous faire tenir votre promesse Liz ! dit il en effleurant son cou.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il la vit rougir. Puis il partit sans se retourner la laissant dans une totale confusion.

Les jours qui suivirent son attitude ne changea pas. Il l'observait longuement à la dérobée, détaillant attentivement les traits fins de son visage. Après tout c'était elle qui avait commencé et John comptait bien la prendre au mot. Elisabeth avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, et toutes ses résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil. Mais à quoi jouait il ! Chaque briefing devenait un supplice pour sa concentration, souhaitant que cela se termine au plus vite. Puis l'inquiétude prenait place lorsqu'il était en mission, John Sheppard l'obsédait. Même la nuit elle se prenait à rêver de lui, à revivre cette étreinte sur le balcon et enfin lorsqu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase… Cette situation ne pouvait durer d'avantage ou elle finirait par avoir raison de ses nerfs.

Elle décida de prendre l'air et machinalement Elisabeth se rendit sur le balcon. Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les événements de la semaine lui revenait une fois de plus en mémoire. Mais soudain une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

Qu'est ce qui vous ennuie Liz ?

John ?

John ? répéta t'il amusé. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle utilise son prénom lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, mais cette dernière semaine elle avait plutôt évité.

C'est bien votre prénom ! répliqua t'elle agacée de s'être trahie. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'horizon pour fuir son regard inquisiteur.

Il s'accouda à la balustrade en souriant. Un silence s'installa, chacun appréciant l'instant et savourant la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Le même sentiment de plénitude les envahit comme lors de la fameuse soirée. Finalement Sheppard brisa le silence.

Vous allez avoir un gage !

Pardon ? Puis elle croisa son regard malicieux. Mais je n'ai pas donné de limite de temps John !

Amusée elle l'observa froncer légèrement les sourcils puis adopter la mine boudeuse qui le rendait si craquant. Inconsciemment elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sheppard.

Et quel serait mon gage ? Si on considère que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Voyant un sourire triomphant apparaître sur son visage. J'ai bien dit SI Sheppard !

Evidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas rendre les armes aussi facilement. Maintenant c'était à lui de la convaincre que le gage serait plus intéressant que la promesse…

Bien…Si vous ne tenez pas notre pacte…vous devrez …poser vos lèvres ailleurs que dans mon cou pour un temps que je déciderais !

Brusquement Elisabeth sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre en elle et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Son cœur avait raté un battement au « ailleurs »…se rendait il compte de ses sous entendus…

Visiblement non, il était détendu et attendait sa réponse le plus naturellement du monde. John était fier de son coup, il arborait un sourire satisfait.

D'accord, j'accepte…

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent tout à coup. Il allait enfin pouvoir l'embrasser. Lentement il se rapprocha d'elle. Mais il la vit saisir sa main, un frisson les parcourut tous les deux à ce contact. Puis Elisabeth la porta à ses lèvres, il sentit son souffle chaud caresser sa paume. Et enfin elle y déposa un baiser. Les yeux clos, John et Elisabeth savouraient cet instant. Sheppard fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue et il la sentit sourire. Elle n'évitait pas le contact. Finalement leur regard s'accrochèrent et elle s'éloigna peu à peu de lui.

J'ai rempli ma part du contrat John. Bonne nuit. dit elle en souriant.

A nouveau Elisabeth Weir disparut dans l'obscurité de la cité. Sheppard resta figé pendant quelques instants. Il venait de se faire avoir…

Liz était une experte en négociations, il aurait dû se douter que pour qu'elle accepte aussi facilement il avait oublié quelque chose… Malgré le nouveau sommet que venait d'atteindre sa frustration, il sourit. Tout n'était pas encore perdu !

De son côté Elisabeth n'en revenait pas. La sensation était si agréable, ses doigts fins glissant sur sa peau et la paume rendue rude par le maniement des armes. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images. Cependant elle savait qu'elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire, d'ailleurs le voulait elle vraiment ? Le major Sheppard n'était pas homme à se laisser faire. Elle venait de gagner une bataille mais pas la guerre…

La revanche de Shep était à craindre !

A SUIVRE…

Envoyez les coms !


	3. Partie NC17

Promesse ou menace ? partie 3

_**Auteur :** Cilou_

_**E-mail :** : Romance, Shweir_

_**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude…malheureusement pas à moi, et pas de sous ! Euh pourquoi je fais ça alors ?Lol_

_**Note de l'auteur :** Ce coup ci c'est la dernière !_

Attention PASSAGE NC 17 

Dédicaces à toutes les lectrices assidues du forum La Porte des Etoiles Imagine ! En particulier Logan, Nemesis, Hito, Cris, Cécilouette, Hélios, Lina, Mizuki, Elody et Sady ! Et aussi ma petite missli !

Dédicace particulière pour Gjc qui fête aujourd'hui son annif ! Lol en espérant une prochaine fic…

Bonne Lecture.

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation

Le lendemain John se présenta de bonne heure dans le bureau d'Elisabeth. La cité s'éveillait à peine et elle était déjà en train de travailler. Elle donna l'autorisation d'entrer sans relever la tête de son dossier. Avant même qu'il parle, elle sut que c'était lui. Elle ne ressentait des picotements dans la nuque qu'en sa présence ou quand il la regardait. Prenant le temps de se recomposer un visage, elle leva la tête vers lui et remarqua immédiatement une lueur inquiétante dans son regard.

Major, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Beaucoup…Hier soir, nous n'avons pas fini notre…discussion Elisabeth. Dit il en souriant

Elle se leva et contourna le bureau.

Je croyais pourtant que c'était le cas !

Vous n'avez pas dû bien écouter…notre pacte

Que voulez vous dire Sheppard ?

Il se contenta de sourire. La scène défila dans sa tête et la proposition de John lui revint en mémoire _« Vous devrez poser vos lèvres ailleurs que dans mon cou pour un temps que je déciderais… » _. Elle s'était focalisée sur le « ailleurs » mais finalement elle s'était faite coincer. John observait toutes les émotions passer sur son visage, jusqu'à l'aboutissement de sa réflexion. Pouvait elle plaider le harcèlement sexuel ? Devant qui et pourquoi ! La majorité du personnel féminin d'Atlantis rêvait d'avoir l'occasion d'approcher le major, alors l'embrasser ! D'ailleurs elle-même faisait partie de cette majorité, mais Liz refusait…elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Pendant ce temps, Elisabeth n'avait pas remarqué que Sheppard s'était approché d'elle. Elle ne le réalisa que lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle dans son cou.

Vous voulez encore négocier Liz ?

Sa voix grave glissa sur elle comme une caresse. Négocier ? A chaque fois elle s'enfonçait encore plus.

Je vous laisse réfléchir. A plus tard !

Il s'écarta lentement d'elle, savourant l'opportunité de sentir son parfum et son souffle sur son torse. Puis il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, la laissant sous le choc de sa proposition. Elisabeth se rassit à son bureau la tête dans les mains. Elle avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir.

En s'éloignant John pensa qu'il la poussait dans ses retranchements. Elisabeth n'était pas une femme facile à impressionner mais il en était dingue. L'idée de lui faire faire le premier pas ne lui déplaisait pas. Il devait la séduire et faire tomber ses défenses. Le docteur Weir faiblissait face à son charme, mais il en était de même pour lui. Sheppard en avait assez de jouer.

Malheureusement Elisabeth n'avait pas le temps de s'isoler pour faire le point. Les scientifiques la dérangeaient sans cesse pour des broutilles et sa patience atteignait ses limites.

Elle s'élança dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où personne ne viendrait la chercher. La bibliothèque…personne n'y allait pendant la journée, elle venait de trouver son refuge. Ils l'avaient installée dans la tour nord, une idée de Sheppard pour faire découvrir aux Athosiens la culture terrienne. La salle était éclairée par l'immense baie vitrée, le silence régnait, elle s'assit mais se releva rapidement en rangeant brusquement la chaise. Elisabeth avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose, elle devait évacuer son stress. Soudain elle entendit un bruit et se retourna brusquement. Le docteur avança dans les rayons et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Sheppard était là face à elle, ou plutôt dos à elle, tentant vainement de garder son équilibre précaire en se rattrapant à l'étagère devant lui. Mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher sa chute. Il s'étala de tout son long par terre, entraînant avec lui tous les livres du rayon. Son cri la ramena à la réalité. Elle se précipita vers John déblayant au passage les différents livres qui lui étaient tombés dessus.

John ! hurla t'elle en le secouant

Il ne répondit pas, assommé par sa chute douloureuse. Elisabeth commença à paniquer et à parler toute seule.

C'est pas vrai ! John réveillez vous !

Cependant deux livres attirèrent son attention, La Belle au Bois Dormant et Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains. Des contes pour enfants, allait il grandir un jour ? Son regard alla des livres à John puis de John aux livres. Elle se sermonna

_Elisabeth ! Ce sont des histoires pour enfants…ça ne marche pas dans la réalité !_

Malgré la situation un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle prenait sa décision. Appeler Beckett ou l'embrasser ?...

A nous deux John ! Vous allez revenir et plus vite que ça !

**DEBUT DE PASSAGE NC17 !**

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, d'abord la lèvre supérieure puis l'inférieure avec une lenteur extrême. Liz savourait ce contact qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, ses lèvres étaient si douces. Malgré elle le baiser se transforma, au début si timide il devint passionné. Elle l'embrassait avec toute sa frustration et ses sentiments pour lui. Alors qu'elle allait quitter ses lèvres, une main se posa sur sa nuque approfondissant le baiser. L'autre lui encerclant la taille pour l'empêcher de partir. Puis elle sentit sa langue s'introduire dans sa bouche, entamant un ballet sensuel avec la sienne. Elisabeth s'abandonna totalement aux sensations que faisait naître ce baiser en elle. Et bientôt elle se retrouva à califourchon sur John, leurs lèvres toujours scellées dans une étreinte sauvage. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air haletant. Leur regard se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Elle paraissait bouleversée mais une flamme qu'il ne connaissait pas s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

John sentit que son corps réagissait déjà aux sensations et leur position ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il voulut bouger pour reprendre le contrôle mais au contraire il se cala au mieux entre ses cuisses. Son sexe déjà tendu effleurant la féminité d'Elisabeth. Elle frémit au contact puis rougit. Mais son regard lui coupa le souffle. La situation leur échappait, aucun des deux n'osait bouger de peur de briser l'intensité du moment ou de déraper totalement. Cependant Elisabeth se sentit fondre, elle voulait autant que lui évacuer cette frustration qu'ils accumulaient depuis des semaines. Finalement Liz se pencha vers ses lèvres et les effleura doucement. Un même gémissement leur échappa, elle venait de lui donner le feu vert. John emprisonna alors son visage entre ses mains, remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis la passion les submergea. Approfondissant le baiser, ses mains descendirent en une douce caresse pour se poser fermement sur ses hanches. John voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, s'assurer que tout était réel et que sa chute ne lui donnait pas des hallucinations.

Est-ce que je rêve ? demanda t'il d'une voix rauque tout en redessinant sa pommette.

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres fines, puis Elisabeth l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

C'est assez réel pour toi ?

Elisabeth ne l'avait jamais vu sourire autant. D'un coup de rein il se retrouva sur elle, ajustant sa position. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres d'Elisabeth. Soudain elle le vit hésiter, mais avant qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, John la déposait sur les coussins du coin de lecture. Puis ses mains se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt pour remonter jusqu'à ses seins, où il exerça une douce pression sur sa poitrine déjà durcie par les prémices du plaisir. Elle fut rapidement débarrassée de son haut par des mains expertes, et enfin Sheppard put admirer son corps qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. John quitta ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers brûlants dans son cou. Liz enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en lui offrant sa gorge dénudée. Elle se cambra lorsqu'il descendit à la naissance de sa poitrine, dont il paraissait apprécier le soutien gorge.

Elle avait finalement bien fait de faire cette folie avant de quitter la Terre pensa t'elle. Souvent ces dernières semaines Liz avait imaginé la scène mais la réalité dépassait de loin son rêve. John était attentif au moindre de ses gémissements, anticipant ses attentes, accentuant aux points sensibles. Son action sur ses seins en était le parfait exemple. Il s'était bien vite débarrassé du bout de tissu gênant libérant sa poitrine aux tétons durcis. Les caresses de ses mains avaient été remplacées par sa bouche. John les mordillait et les excitait augmentant sa pression lorsqu'il l'entendait gémir de plus belle. Bientôt Elisabeth fut incapable d'émettre une pensée cohérente. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était le corps puissant collé au sien, dont elle sentait le désir contre son entre jambe. Et le souffle brûlant entre ses seins lui donnait l'impression de se consumer. Mais Liz voulait à nouveau toucher son torse viril et musclé qu'elle avait entrevu sur le balcon. Elle glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, redessinant les muscles contractés de son dos et ses abdominaux. Il geignit au contact enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine. Elle lui ôta son haut et enfin Elisabeth put détailler son torse et les nombreuses cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle repassa sur lui, retraçant les traits de son visage de ses doigts fins puis par ses lèvres. John l'observa, le désir la rendait encore plus belle. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants, elle accomplissait sa tâche avec sérieux. Finalement il captura ses lèvres dans un long baiser langoureux, laissant dériver ses mains sur son corps. Petit à petit elle commença sa descente sur son torse en suivant les cicatrices, puis glissa vers le bas ventre toujours à l'écoute de ses plaintes langoureuses.

Quand elle défit sa ceinture, il voulut reprendre le contrôle mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le pantalon, les chaussettes, les rangers volèrent dans la pièce et il se retrouva bientôt en boxer devant Liz. Celui-ci ne cachant rien de son envie d'elle. Elisabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de la bosse si subjective qu'elle voyait. Mais bientôt elle se retrouva à nouveau plaquée contre les coussins et ses vêtements subirent le même traitement. Tous les deux n'aspiraient plus qu'à une chose, Liz était prête à l'accueillir, elle n'attendait plus que lui. Il la pénétra lentement et leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce. John resta immobile le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence puis il commença à se mouvoir en elle, rythmant leur étreinte. Chaque pénétration toujours plus profonde les portait vers la jouissance.

Elle cria son prénom en atteignant l'orgasme où il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard dans un râle de plaisir. John resta sur elle le temps de refaire surface, la tête nichée dans son cou. Finalement il bascula sur le côté et Liz se blottit le corps encore tremblant contre lui, enfin paisible dans l'étreinte si rassurante de ses bras.

**FIN DU NC 17**

Je crois que c'est bien ce que j'imaginais comme retrouvailles entre Aurore et son prince.

John ! C'est un conte pour enfants ! dit elle en se redressant sur le coude.

Et alors…tu n'as jamais pensé à ce qui a pu se passer entre eux une fois qu'elle s'était réveillée ?

Pervers !

Non…je suis un grand enfant, j'ai droit aux versions pour adultes ! répondit il avec un clin d'œil avant de lui voler un baiser.

Enfin tu le reconnais !…John ?

Oui ?

Il va falloir que tu trouves un cheval blanc pour aller avec ton nouveau rôle ! rajouta t'elle avec un grand sourire.

Aucun problème Liz ! J'ai un joli jumper pour t'enlever !

Et tu tires plus vite que ton ombre aussi ! Cow boy !

Attention docteur !

Le rire cristallin d'Elisabeth résonna dans la salle. Elle était détendue et heureuse, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. John resserra son étreinte, la calant confortablement dans les coussins. Liz nicha sa tête dans son cou, s'abandonnant à la douce quiétude de l'instant. Elle était en sécurité et elle n'était plus seule.

Finalement elle ne regrettait pas la renégociation…

FIN

Un petit mail ?


End file.
